Hugging
by lauren-marie-kress
Summary: Sam and Freddie got back together one night Sam was feeling sad, and now they are just plain adorable. They just love hugging! RANDOM SEDDIE FLUFF


**This is set after iOpen A Restaurant, and I guess right about now. All episodes after iOpen A Restaurant never happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

***Freddie's POV***

Sam.

She's gorgeous, funny, caring…

And she's all mine.

That's right, we're back together.

Back-story time…

* * *

_It was a Saturday night. Sam was acting very different. Ever since Gibby opened his restaurant, Sam had been spending a lot more time with him. That made me really mad. After all, we said we loved each other, does that not mean anything to anyone anymore?_

_So since Sam and Gibby were hanging out a lot, I decided to stay with Carly more. It turns out that that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Apparently, by me asking Carly if it was too late for her to love me, Sam thought I was over her. But the thing was…I wasn't. I never was. I guess I got a little jealous of Sam and Gibby, so I wanted someone to hang out with. After Sam, I never loved anyone else. I do love Carly, but only as a friend._

_Anyway, one night, Sam was ignoring me. After rehearsal for iCarly, we all went downstairs. But Sam was nowhere to be found. We all thought she was in the fridge, but she wasn't. That was when I started to get nervous. Sam was gone. And we had no idea where she was. The last time she went missing, she was at Troubled Waters…Carly called there and the lady on the phone said Sam wasn't there. I thought of the one place I went when I was feeling sad._

_The fire escape._

_Yes, the fire escape that me and Sam had our first kiss on. Whenever I'm feeling sad, I just go out there and think back to that night, one of the best nights of my life._

_I decided to go there to check to see if Sam was there._

_Low and behold, there was Sam, sitting on the ladder. I knocked on the window and went out there next to her. She had tears running down her face so I hugged her. Surprisingly, she hugged me back. We always had a thing for hugging. It was like we were attached at the hip because we were always hugging This was the first physical contact we had since we broke up in the elevator…the elevator that I refuse to use now…_

_We just stood there hugging for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple minutes. I never wanted to stop. I needed to do something about this. Fast._

_When she let go, she asked me "Why did you lie to me, Freddie?"_

_Sam only called me Freddie when something serious was going on._

"_What do you mean? I never lied to you." I answered her, confused._

"_You asked Carly if it was too late to love you" She said, crying a little as she said it._

_I guess she heard…or Carly told her…uh oh. I was afraid of this._

_Sighing, I answered her, "I'm so sorry Sam. I didn't mean it at all. I love you. I have no idea what I was thinking. I was just really jealous of you and Gibby spending all that time together, and I thought you didn't love me, so I tried to make you jealous by asking Carly that, but I didn't mean to hurt you because I love you so much and I couldn't stand the idea of you with someone els-"_

_I get cut off by a pair of lips on mine and I can already tell that Sam forgives me. I kiss her back and place my hands on her hips while she slips her arms around my neck. When we break apart, she says "I love you too. Thank you for telling me the truth." And she kisses me again.  
"So what does this mean exactly?" I ask_

"_It means that you have to go back to buying me all my food." She replies with a smirk._

_I smirk back at her and retort "I already did that when we were broken up though"_

"_You didn't have to. I would've paid, but you just automatically did it, so I didn't object."_

"_You blond-haired demon." I say as I pull her into a hug._

"_Yes, but I'm your blond-haired demon" She says_

"_I wouldn't want it any other way" I say, kissing her again_

* * *

Yeah. That's how Sam and I got back together. Nice right?

Now, I'm sitting on the Shay's couch while Sam is on the computer. I find it hilarious that we're here more than Carly and Spencer. I look over to Sam. She's so perfect, how did I get so lucky?

"What do you mean?" She asks. I guess I said that last part out loud…whoops…

"You're so amazing. What did I do to deserve you?" I say and I hear a group of people 'awww'ing…that was really weird…

"Aww baby" She says as she turns back around to the computer.

I get up and go hug her from behind and look at what she's doing. Despite what she says when other people are around, she loves it when I do this. And I do too. We always seem to be hugging. It just feels perfect because it's as if our bodies fit together like a puzzle.

She's on the iCarly website looking at past videos. I see her click on one that says "The Most Insane iCarly Ever!" I remember that day. That was the day I finally showed Sam that I liked her back and that if she was insane, then we both were. We watch it together and I lean my chin on her shoulder, still holding her. As we watch me going up to her and kissing her on camera, she leans back onto me and holds my arms around her waist. When it's over and Carly says goodnight, Sam turns around and I keep my hands around her waist. She looks me in the eyes and says  
"I love you so much Freddie"

I smile and reply "I love you too Sam. So much it drives me insane" I say with a smirk. We stare into each other's eyes, and then Sam says, "Well, lean"

We both lean in to kiss. After a few seconds we hear Carly say "AWWW YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE"

We give each other a look as if to say 'Carly, you ruined the moment'

"Aaaaand I ruined the moment" She says, as if on cue. Me and Sam burst into laughter and Carly just stands there awkwardly. We always can tell what the other is thinking, that's why we always finish each other's sentences and want to do the same things.

I believe only soul mates can do that, and Sam and I are definitely soul mates.


End file.
